Where's my Little girl?: A Rokken and Kigo story
by AayniahHardy
Summary: Mpreg! Yuri and Yaoi. Rokken(Ron x Drakken) Kigo(Kim x Shego) So don't like don't read!


**"Where's my Little girl?"**

**A Rokken and Kigo Story**

**AN: This is my very first Rokken(Ron x Drakken) and Kigo(Kim x Shego) story, So don't be too harsh. Any Way If you don't like blah blah blah Don't read. If you do like feel free to read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know Kim Possible. So any of the characters (Other than the ones listed below) in this story are not owned by me.**

**Name: **Aaliyah Lipsky

**Age: **7

**SkinColor: **Very light shade of blue

**HairColor: **Black

**Parent(s):** Drew Lipsky and Ronald Stoppable

**Personality:** Aaliyah is super outgoing. She takes after Drakken, when it comes to being smart. She takes after Ron, When it to loving Buena Nacho. But unlike both her Parents, He has a very bad temper.

**Name:** Katty Possible

**Age:** 7

**SkinColor:** light tan

**HairColor:** Dark Brown

**Parent(s): **Shego and Kimberly Possible

**Personality: **Katty is very cool headed, Unlike her best friend, Aaliyah. Katty is always looking for fun. She is nothing like her adopted parents, but she loves them anyway.

**Name:** Hilary

**Age:** 6

**SkinColor:** Pale

**Haircolor:** Black

**Parent(s): **Professor Dementor

**Personality:** Hilary is very very very shy. She is often a doormat and a pushover. She is very soft spoken and doesn't know how to say "No". She is also scared of everything, Almostly her father. She tells herself to be assertive, but she can't.

_RDKSRDKSRDKSRDKSRDKSRDKSRDKS_

Chapter 1: It all began

There was a van sitting at the street corner. It was black and large. Inside this van, there was a conversation going on.

"You know what you have to do, Right?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Really?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Ran it by me, then."

"When the two walk up, I going to jump out of the Van and screem "My daddy's having a heart attack" over and over."

"Which will?"

"Which will cause them to stop and ask to help."

"Then?"

"Then, You'll come out and grab them."

"Exactly! Good job, Hilary"

"Thank you, Daddy."

Nearby a Bus pulled up to the corner. Two girls jumped of the bus. One was a light shade of blue with black short hair, that went down to her shoulders. The other was a light tan with short dark brown hair. Both the girls wore the same blue and black uniform.

"Schools out, Time for the kids to rock out!" The blue girl stated, fliping her hair.

"So true, Aaliyah" The tan girl said, throwing her arm around Aaliyah.

"I'm never wrong, Katty" Aaliyah said throwing her arm around Katty.

Katty opened her mouth to speak but stopped upon seeing, a short pale girl with black hair running around. The two girls looked at each other and then back to the girl. The girls shrugged their shoulders and walked up to the panicking female.

"Hey, What's wrong?" Katty asked the girl, who was still panicking.

"Yeah, Whats up Doc?" Aaliyah added.

"MY DADDY IS HAVING A HEART ATTACK!" The girl screemed, while Aaliyah's and Katty's eyes got wide.

"I'm calling 911!" Aaliyah announced, grabing her flip phone, which her Daddy Drew gave her, and start to type.

"No need, Girly" A man's voice said behide the Aaliyah and Katty.

Before the girls turned around, to armor covered arms grabed them both up. Aaliyah tryed to fight back. She kicked and bit but it was no use. Katty tryed to screem, But to avail. The man had covered her mouth. He throw both the girls into the van. The pale girl jumped in as well. but what they didn't know was Aaliyah droped her phone.

_RDKSRDKSRDKSRDKSRDKSRDKSRDKS_

Ron Stoppable paced around the house. He looked at the clock every now and then.

"Ronald, What the hell are you doing" Drew, who just walked into the room, asked.

"Nothing" Ron answered, looking at the clock again.

"Lies. It's the beginning of summer break, and her bus stop is right next to a park. She and Katty are most likely playing around." Drew stated, as Ron sighed.

"But I got a sick feeling something is wrong!" Ron said, flopping down on the nearby couch.

"Fine! If it will make you feel better, Shego and I will go to the park and bring them back with us." Drew told Ron. Rod nodded.

Ron gave Drew a kiss and Drew walked outside. Drew walked next door, to get Shego. He walked up to the front door, only to get greeted by a worried Shego and Kim.

"Drakken, Have you seen the kids!" Kim yelled as she grabbed Drew's shirt.

"Kim Possible, Calm down. And let me go" Drew told Kim. "I came over to get Shego, so we can go look for the kids down at the park" Drew added. Kim let Drew go and nodded. Shego steped outside with Drew. "Let's get going. Kim can you please got and calm Ronald down." Drew said before he and Shego walked off. "Ok Drew!" Kim yelled after them.

The pair walked down the street. They looked to see if the kids were around. But they didn't see them any where. They were almost at the kids bust stop.

"Yo, Dr. D. Didn't you give Aaliyah a cell phone?" Shego asked.

"Yes? Why?" Drew answered.

"Couldn't you just call her and see where they are so we don't have to walk around blind folded." She told Drew, rolling her eyes.

"Yes...and Why didn't I think of that before." Drew asked, facepalming himself.

"Cause you don't think" Shego added, laughing a little.

"Whatever, Shego" Drew sighed. Drew pulled out his Iphone 4 and dialed his daughter's number. He then heard her ring tone.

_"Shego give me a bet. Yes, Shego? Give me a beat shego. Shego!"_

Shego heard it to. The didn't know where it was coming from. Was Aaliyah and Katty playing with them?

_"Fine. If you want a beat done right"_

Shego and Drew were getting warmer but the they got colder.

_"Yo, yo, yo! I used to be Drew, one day I turned blue as a suede shoe or berry. It makes me look scary, Then I ponytailed my hair-y"_

"Kids, If you're playing around you are so dead" Shego yelled.

"Shego!" Drew yelled at her.

_"Got me a nasty scar and a funky fresh flying car. Now Drew be so quit that yacking thing I'm out, Ha, I'm back in."_

Drew was now jamming to himself rapping. Shego looked at him, He was pretty good.

"Yo. Doc, When you learn to dance?" Shego asked, her eyes questioning.

"I could always dance, Shego. Now lets find those kids." Drew replied, as he stopped dancing.

_"My lippy sidekick, Shego, she kicks me in my go, Got her freaky glowing hands, mocks my super genious plans, makes me do my defeat dance."_

Shego gave Drew a death glare when she phone a silver flip phone, where song was coming from. Drew saw that Shego found the phone and hung up his. Shego's eyes go wide and true to Drew.

"Doc? Look" Shego told drew. Drew looked at the cell phone and he dropped it. The last number the Aaliyah tryed to call was 911.

_RDKSRDKSRDKSRDKSRDKSRDKSRDKS_

**AN: That's all folks! So here the main questions: **

_**1. What are Drew and Shego gonna tell Ron and Kim?**_

_**2. How are Kim and Ron gonna take this news?**_

_**3. Who took Katty and Aaliyah? Where is he taking them? And why?**_

_**4. Why asking you all these questions!?**_

**They all will be answered in chapter 2!**


End file.
